Substituto
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: - "Pensei que me amasse." "Amei. ... ele é o homem que me ama." ... virou o rosto para trás ... e sorriu seu sorriso falso. Capítulo único.


* * *

**Substituto**

Por Nicole

.

- Por quê? – perguntou-lhe cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

Ela olhava-o friamente.

- Você ainda pergunta?

- Pensei que me amasse. – ela riu secamente.

- Amei.

.

Estava chovendo. Chovendo muito. Todos estavam cobertos pela chuva, pelo suor e por sangue. Sangue de seus amigos, sangue de seus inimigos, sangue de desconhecidos, sangue da família e, naturalmente, o próprio sangue.

.

O Time Falcão e a Akatsuki e seus incontáveis peões haviam invadido Konoha. Eles tinham a intenção de destruir tudo e todos, principalmente os anciões e a última Senju, Tsunade.

Sasuke tivera sucesso em matar os três velhos, já Madara não tivera a mesma sorte, pois quando este fora atacar a Hokage, Naruto apareceu e eles duelaram até a morte do Uchiha.

Com a morte de Madara e a batalha que seus subordinados estavam perdendo, o último Uchiha fugiu, porém os integrantes dos antigos Time Sete e Time Kakashi o perseguiram, até chegarem em uma clareira, no meio da floresta que circundava a vila. Chovia.

.

Naruto e Sasuke se encararam.

Ciano versus negro.

- Sasuke!

- Uzumaki.

Ambos se encaravam friamente, tentando matar com apenas um olhar.

Sai estava mais atrás, e tinha uma expressão vazia. Kakashi e Yamato observavam mais ao longe. Sakura não estava em lugar algum.

- Por quê? – perguntou-lhe cuspindo de tanta raiva.

Ele olhava-o friamente.

- Você ainda pergunta?

- Pensei que fôssemos amigos.

- Fomos.

- Mas não somos.

Naruto deu um sorriso triste.

- Você não sabe como eu queria você de volta. Eu e a Sakura-chan.

- Vocês não me queriam. – apontou para Sai. – Ele é meu substituto.

Naruto deu outro sorriso triste.

- Não. Ele é o Sai. Um membro do Time Kakashi.

- Ele se parece comigo.

- Ele jamais trairia os amigos.

- Ele era da AMBU Ne.

- Ele _jamais_ quebrou o coração da Sakura-chan! – gritou Naruto. Seus olhos indo de ciano para laranja avermelhado.

Sasuke fechou os olhos

- Então será assim. – disse lentamente.

Abriu os olhos.

Sharingan.

Naruto fez Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.

Sasuke sacou Kusanagi.

Um avançou contra o outro, da mesma maneira que haviam feito tantos anos atrás.

Mas dessa vez não havia Sakura para implorar que parassem, e nem Kakashi para pará-los.

Estavam a metros um do outro. Quase lá.

Sasuke canalizou seu chakra para a espada.

Naruto cancelou os bushins.

Menos de um metro.

Uma sombra rosa apareceu na frente.

Um grito de dor foi ouvido. Sangue foi visto.

Sasuke caiu ruidosamente no tronco de uma velha árvore.

Naruto caiu no chão com baque seco.

Sakura aterrissou graciosamente ao lado de Sai.

- Argh! – Naruto levantou-se massageando a costela esquerda. – Sakura-chan! – disse com voz de choro. – Eu poderia ter morrido.

Ela deu uma risada seca.

- Vaso ruim não quebra fácil, Naruto-kun. – caminhou para seu lado e encostou um dedo em sua costela fraturada. Franziu o cenho. Ele havia quebrado cinco ossos. Ah, tanto faz. Segundos depois ele já tinha todos os ossos novamente inteiros. E ela foi até Sasuke.

Ele estava precariamente encostado no tronco da árvore na qual fora arremessado. Havia sangue por todo lugar. E a wakizashi de Sai enterrada em seu corpo.

O Uchiha encarou a Haruno.

Ônix versus esmeralda.

Os olhos dele tinham dor; os dela, frieza e indiferença.

- Por quê? – cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

- Eu poderia lhe perguntar isso, Sasuke.

Ele não gostou da maneira como seu nome foi pronunciado.

- Eles mataram meu clã. – cuspiu mais sangue.

- Seu clã iria destruir Konoha e começar uma nova guerra.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

- Você sabia! – sua voz era acusativa.

- Tsunade-sama queria saber o porquê de você decidir atacar Konoha após ter realizado seu objetivo de vida, então forçou aqueles três velhotes a desembucharem tudo o que sabiam. Naturalmente ela não ficou nem um pouco feliz, por isso não mexeu um dedo quando você os matou.

- Por que você sabe? – cuspiu um pouco mais de sangue.

- Você não deveria ficar falando assim. O ferimento que lhe dei não foi em nenhum lugar vital, mas ainda assim você deveria ficar quieto. Mas, já que quer tanto saber, sou o braço direito dela, além de filha adotiva e herdeira. – ele surpreendeu-se. Ela riu divertida. – Sim, Sasuke, eu serei a próxima Hokage. Idéia do Naruto-kun.

Encararam-se por mais alguns momentos.

Sai e Naruto aproximaram-se.

Ela virou as costas para ir embora.

- Por quê? – perguntou-lhe cuspindo um pouco de sangue.

Ela olhava-o friamente.

- Você ainda pergunta?

- Pensei que me amasse. – ela riu secamente.

- Amei.

Ele olhou para Sai, que mantinha sua expressão sem expressão.

- Então ele é meu substituto em tudo, héin?

Ela parou no meio de um passo.

- Até mesmo em seu coração, não é, Sa-ku-ra.

Ela virou-se para ele.

- Ele **jamais** foi um substituto, _Uchiha_.

Caminhou até Sai.

- Ele é **membro** do Time Kakashi.

Parou ao seu lado.

- Ele não é um filho da puta que traiu todos aqueles que o amavam para se juntar a uma cobra. Literalmente.

Deu um passo na direção do Uchiha.

- Ele **sabe** valorizar os laços que tem.

Abaixou-se até ficar no nível dos olhos dele.

- E **ele** é o homem que me ama.

Foi para o lado de Sai, que segurou-lhe pela cintura.

- Além de ser o pai da minha filha. – disse com uma voz branda, passando a mão pela própria barriga.

Foi então que Sasuke sentiu. Um segundo chakra era emitido do corpo de Sakura.

O chakra de um feto.

A Haruno virou-se para os ANBU que haviam chegado naquele meio tempo.

- Prendam-no. E me devolvam a wakizashi depois.

Deu as costas para Sasuke e começou a andar na direção de Konoha. Naruto a sua direita e Sai a sua esquerda, ainda segurando-lhe pela cintura.

Sai virou o rosto para trás, na direção de Sasuke e sorriu seu sorriso falso.

**Owari**

* * *

Hehe, espero que tenham gostado. A idéia brotou (literalmente) do nada, ontem, quando pendurava as roupas (parte das minhas tarefas aqui em casa). Por alguma razão, realmente gostei dessa one-shot e adorei escrevê-la (mesmo que a primeira versão tenha ficado uma merda). Sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.  
Bjssss


End file.
